User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Wiki Family - A Heartwarming Christmas
"Chaz, just because Soviet banners are red, does not mean that they're valid Christmas decorations! Now I don't want to see another hammer and sickle until after New Year's, understand?" Chaz sighed, and muttered something about oppressive bourgeois. But he dutifully set to work taking down the soviet flags he had plastered all through the hallway. With a curt nod, Imrahil continued into the living room. Dragon was sitting on the couch, in an intense Mario Kart battle with Edacnik and Aramir. Glosur, a faint smile on his face, was kicked back on the easy chair, reading the morning paper. "Father, you wouldn't happen to have the business section, would you?" inquired Faenor, walking in with his ever-present cup of tea. "I've invested a large portion of my savings in a new mutual fund, and I am most anxious to find out how my stocks are faring." Glosur grunted in acknowledgment, and pulled the business section out from the rest of the paper. "It is certainly a calm Christmas morning." said Imrahil absently. "That's not a complaint, mind you. I think it's nice that we can all relax and spend time together." "A noteworthy conclusion, dear brother." Faenor took the business section gratefully and walked back towards the kitchen. "As cliché as it is, I would far rather spend time with my family then get any amout of frivolous gifts." "Hey, presents are good too!" exclaimed Dragon. Faenor chuckled. "Yes, yes, I suppose gifts are exhilarating as well. But only because they represent our family's true feelings towards one another. The greatest gift we can give, after all, is the one that we give every day. The gift that we give regardless of season, of month, or of the date. The gift of-" "Not killing each other?" Dark walked in from the hallway with a grin. "Err... I was going to say 'the gift of love'." "Hey, not killing each other is a good gift too." "Yeah," added Shade from the dining room. "I mean, technically speaking, the only reason we continue living is that every person in our life simultaneously and unanimously allows us to. The gift of not killing us." "Oooooooooh, is this a philosophical discussion?" exclaimed Chaz, leaping into the room with a grin. "I'' love philosophy!" Faenor sighed deeply, and buried his head in his hands. "If all of you don't cease to interrupt my sentimental speech, I shan't extend the gift of 'not killing you' much longer." Shade snorted and Dark laid a hand on Faenor's shoulder. "Hey, we were just messing with you, Fae. You're the coolest eldest sibling we could ever want." Faenor looked up at Dark, and smiled sincerely. "Thank you." "You know," said Imrahil, deep in thought. "I think Faenor is right. Love is really the most important commodity we have. It's what binds us together. After all, how else would such an ideologically diverse group of people form a family? It truly incredible. I can think of no better quote then 1st Corinthians 13:4. ''Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy..." "...it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude..." continued Faenor in rising spirit. Edacnik looked up from his game. "...it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered..." Dark smiled. "...it does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth..." And in unison, all four finished: "...it bears all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails." Faenor beamed. "Ah! Eloquent words, Imrahil! Here I believe we have found the true spirit of the Christmas season. I can safely say that I could celebrate Christmas in a cardboard box under the bridge, but as long as I had the love of my family, I would be truly happy." "Yeah," replied Imrahil with a grin, "I would go anywhere, as long as it's with you guys." "This is getting way too sentimental." Dragon winced, "can we get back to playing Mario Kart?" Faenor and Imrahil chuckled. "Alright, alright, I suppose your right." said the older sibling. "We can save the sentimentality for when we open presents later." Faenor began to walk out of the living room, but stopped at the doorway. He looked at the Mario Kart players, then down at the business section he was holding. He stood still for a moment, before handing the paper back to Glosur. "Thank you, father... but I think my stocks can wait." Setting his cup of tea on the side table, Faenor sat down on the couch beside his brothers and picked up a WII remote. "So, may I join in the next round?" Category:Blog posts